Kill a Tree
by rubie
Summary: Completed... an AU fic concerning the Escaflowne cast in everyday evils... weird and confusing... contains some OOC, well.. depends on how you interpret it ^_^;; umm.. *extra installment, Kill Another Human added 6/3/01
1. Kill a Tree

uhhh... I reaaaaally had no other ideas for the title of this story.... I was thinking about tree  
people being savage in their nature. uhh.. a bit far fetched... Humm... well... when I think  
of something better, I'll change this title... -.-;;  
  
umm.. inspired by killing a tree? ahahah... no, inspired by visiting a really bizare gas  
station and some experiences I had while shopping... ^^;;  
  
umm.. there's some weird vocabulary in here... is there a name for the person who bags  
gorceries, other than 'baggie guy'?  
  
Part 1 one a two part series... an instant death sentence for this fic... but this one will  
hopefully be completed, since 1/2 of part 2 is already written. hopefully... *_*;  
  
*warning: this contains OOC Another sad attempt at humor... -.-;; humor is not my style..  
it always comes out... confusing and forced....-.-;;   
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kill a Tree  
by Rubie aka Jenn  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Twelve ninety five."  
  
The boy nodded absentmindedly and fished a credit card out of his wallet. He was going  
to be late returning home, but he had to stop at the gas station. Cold weather didn't help  
his internal glands. Then he saw the bags of chips from the small store and...  
  
He sighed loudly. The cashier watched at him suspiciously through his blond hair, and the  
baggie lady glared at him viciously. The boy quickly diverted his gaze to the neon sign  
outside the window.  
  
SMOG CHECK CHEAP.  
  
humm.... He must be really bored reading this.  
  
GADDETH DOES A GOOD JOB.  
  
He would hope so.  
  
GADDETH IS HARD WORKING.  
  
Overkill....  
  
GADDETH IS CUTE.  
  
What?  
  
GADDETH IS 20.  
  
What is this?  
  
GADDETH NEEDS A GIRLFRIEND.  
  
Eh?!  
  
PLEASE HELP GADDETH.  
  
No way...  
  
"Oh, if you're interested, Gaddeth is really 55," the cashier said causally.  
  
The boy blinked, "No.. I... what?!"  
  
"He's my dad," the young man rolled his eyes skyward. "Don't ask me how he got my  
mom."  
  
He desperately tried to choke back a cough with limited success. "That's okay. I think I'm  
perfectly fine right now."  
  
The blonde man gave him a condescending pat on the head, "Don't worry, kid, you'll  
have another chance."  
  
He was never going to come back to this gas station again. *Ever.  
  
He nodded obediently, hoping that would remove the man's hand from his head. But that  
failed to do the job. The man continued to stare at him.... predatorily? He needed coffee.  
It was too late at night. He needed his room, a nice hot bath. No, and some aspirin. And  
maybe a couple of chocolate bars. Then he was going to call a lawyer, and...  
  
"Would you like to kill a tree or pollute the environment?"  
  
He blinked again. "What?"  
  
The baggie lady just glared. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and adjusted his shirt  
collar.  
  
The cashier sighed. "Hitomi, why don't you just say, 'paper or plastic' like everybody  
else?"  
  
She shifted her glare to the blonde man. "Because, Allen-san, I don't believe in  
sugar-coating my words at one am in the morning working the night shift trying to earn  
enough money because your dad is a horrible pinch fist and I need money to regurgitate  
my pay check and my term paper to the oh so hellishly angelic Mr. Administrator Folken  
Fanel's alter and wordship his boots so I can complete my four year term without having  
to spend the rest of my life grilling cheeseburgers." The jade eyed girl paused and took a  
deep breath.  
  
"Cheeseburgers are good," the man named Allen mused.  
  
"Then eat beans," Hitomi responded.  
  
"I fail to see the connection."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"You need chocolate, Hitomi."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The boy cleared his throat uncomfortably. He was definitely never coming back here  
again. "May I have my groceries?"  
  
"With a 200% tip, of course," Hitomi's voice was laced with sugar.  
  
"I already paid for that," he protested.  
  
"I know." An uncomfortably sweet smile.  
  
He cleared his throat again and fumbled with his dark hair. No, he could leave right now.  
Groceries didn't really matter. Just a simple step towards the door, and then flee to the  
car, and then...  
  
"You're not getting your credit card back either," the girl smiled with all her teeth.  
  
What????  
  
  
End of part 1  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gomennasi! This fic is..... *sigh... I haven't eaten since 9 this morning.. umm.. bad  
excuse.. but... -.-;;  
  
An AU fic which focuses on people in kinda normal lives. humm.. its really weird  
though..... my mind is doing strange things.... ^^;; As always, comments, questions, or  
concerns welcome!  
  
umm.. White Lie is finished... but its so bad I'm not even going to post it... If anyone  
wants to read it, email me and I'll give you a copy... I think I'm beginning to abuse those  
oneshots....   
  
humm.. you're right Rebecca-san, they do all seem to fit Folken. ^_^;; but he's too cool!  
they all turn out kinda Folken-ish... For some reason, I always wanna make Folken  
suicidal... -.-;; donnuo why....   
  
umm.. piano merit exams tomorrow and the next week. Term paper due the week after...  
humm... probably will be in a comatose state for about a month... gomennasi! I haven't  
been reviewing any stories lately or updating the archive. I updated some links... etc... but  
nothing is loaded... then I ran off to work on my stories... urgggg!! Gomennasi! You have  
every reason to beat me with an apple... I mean.... key board... uhh... .  



	2. Kill a Dinosaur

Part 2 of Kill a Tree... ^^;;; there will be a part 3.... no.. I take that back.. there might be a  
part 3.... currently titled Kill a Human. humm... maybe this should be titled To Kill... Kill  
sounds so commanding... humm.. I cut and pasted a section of the draft for Kill a Tree  
here as dialogue... the part I posted in the last nomination list.. .;;  
  
Burn a Dead Fish is more appropriate... humm..... as always, a confusing attempt at  
humor... no caffine this time.. *_________* which also means its not very humorous...  
*sigh...  
  
Murphy's Law applies here. Very OOC.. ^^;;;  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kill a Dinosaur  
by Rubie aka Jenn  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Can I P-L-E-A-S-E have my credit card back?" the customer hissed through his front  
teeth.  
  
The girl smiled condescendingly, "I don't know, can you? Are you capable?"  
  
The boy fumed quietly. "MAY I have my credit card back?"  
  
"Mmn, I don't know yet," Hitomi said with a sly smile. Her eyes drifted over to the  
window. "Is that your car out there? It looks really expensive; is it new?"  
  
The boy just glared.  
  
"Your family must be pretty rich. Care for a donation?"  
  
"No," he hissed. His front teeth were beginning to hurt from the grinding of his jaws.  
  
"Not even to an under fed, under paid psychology major?" the girl whined.  
  
Silence.  
  
Allen patted the customer's shoulder reassuringly. "All psychology majors are all," he  
tapped his head, "you know. It won't do too much good if you sue."  
  
Allen yelped as a fist was forced obtrusively into his shoulder.  
  
"It's an impressive car," Hitomi continued, patting her hand calmly, "Did you just kill a  
dinosaur?"  
  
The customer suddenly had a coughing fit.  
  
"Its more accurate to say, are you planing to burn some dead fish," Allen mumbled, as he  
steadied himself with the magazine stand. He readjusted the plastic armor under his shirt  
carefully. The customer silently wondered how often the girl suffered from moodswings.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Schezar whose dad should be a Mormon, I'm not some science major,"  
the girl glared.  
  
"Anyone would know that petroleum is made from dead marine life. We only burn some  
extinct pachycephalosaurs in a barbecue. I'm sorry, you're just slow," Allen patted the  
girl's head condescendingly.  
  
"You're invading my personal space."  
  
"So are you going to sue?"  
  
"Only if your dad doesn't fire me first. I need money to pay the lawyer."  
  
"Give me my credit card back," the boy mumbled, his voice laced with salt and pepper.  
  
A hand extrudingly patted his head. "For situations like these, I recommend chocolate,"  
Allen said with a sympathetic smile. "And good life insurance. I always double check  
since I have to share my night shift with PMSing women."  
  
"You son of a -" Hitomi began.  
  
"See what I mean?" Allen sighed.  
  
"Don't even start." Hitomi fumbled for an implement of war.  
  
"Take your hand off my head," the boy threatened.  
  
"Give me fifteen seconds to get to the pay phone and call the police first," Allen teased.  
  
"Take your hand off my he -" the boy repeated, but was unhappily interrupted by a  
shower of hamburger buns. They bounced lightly off the walls, and one logged between  
his shoulder and chin.  
  
He already paid for that.  
  
But before he could protest, a handful of MilkyWay bars suddenly found themselves on  
his face. Then twinkies. Then... lubricants? He could have sworn he didn't add that in his  
shopping bag.  
  
Behind him, Allen was skillfully dodging the poorly aimed accessories. The girl followed  
with a string of politically incorrect words as she groped around in his grocery bag. Her  
hand fixed itself on an item and began rapidly unscrewing a bottle of something he could  
not quite identify. The customer could feel his eyes bulge.  
  
"No! Wait!!" He jumped at the girl in a desperate attempt to stop her.  
  
A creamy mist of fat free milk sprayed into the air as the jade eyed girl unceremoniously  
flung the gallon bottle.  
  
Silence.  
  
The boy could feel the sticky fluid run down his shirt collar. His usually loose white shirt  
was beginning to clung to his back. He silently hoped that his pants were not in the same  
state.  
  
"Oops..." Hitomi whispered, a hand to her mouth.  
  
Then a sniff.  
  
Was she crying?  
  
Choke.  
  
Stiffened cough.  
  
Then he realized she was desperately trying not to laugh. He scowled at her bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry," her words were broken with suppressed laughter. "Here, you can have your  
credit card back."  
  
He eyed the olive branch wearily, then returned to glare at her. Hitomi smiled guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am. You can have a refund too. I'll pay, but you're paying for my  
lunch tomorrow 'cause that money was being saved for my groceries."  
  
Behind him, Allen coughed forcefully. The boy continued to stare silently.  
  
"I'm sorry! I can blow dry your clothes with my hair drier too. I'm sorry, Mr. -," she  
glanced at the signature on the credit card briefly. "Mr. Van Fanel," she said quickly with  
an disturbingly sweet smile.   
  
A pause. "Fanel? Are you by any chance related to Professor Folken Fanel?"  
  
"My brother," the boy whispered hoarsely.  
  
Her smile dropped like lead from her face.  
  
Silence.  
  
And the neon sign buzzed languidly outside the window.  
  
  
End of part 2  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*sigh... this wasn't as good as Kill a Tree... it was even more confusing... well... draft  
version... humm.... Any comments, questions, or concerns welcome! This fic is in  
desperate need of improvement. urg... writers block... urgggggggggggg...  
  
Tried to cut down on the descriptions... attempted a causal and everyday mood ... tried a  
different style, but it seemed like a disaster.. urgggg.. what do you think? 


	3. Kill a Human

hummm.... the Kill Something series isn't really my usual style...   
but it was kinda fun incorporating stuff from real life and  
exaggerating it, and using miniatures of people. muhahahaha!  
Hikari-san, you're never gonna forgive me... I don't have medical  
insurance right now... be nice...  
  
Warning: VERY OOC... very confusing, but which one of my fics  
aren't? Ahahaha... -.-;; I need to adopt Hikari-san's more direct  
style instead of loading the chapters full of symbolism and abstract  
gibberish that means nothing to those who read it.... unless I write a  
long author's note telling and narrating it.... urggggggggggg....  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kill a Human  
by Rubie   
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The car fumed and screeched, then was silent.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!" the boy wailed desperately.  
  
The store opened and a girl stormed out. Van instinctively fumbled  
at the manual door locks.  
  
"This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not  
happening," he reassured himself as he attempted to start the car  
again. That baggie lady still had his credit card, but what the hell,  
he'll cancel his account when he gets home.  
  
If he gets home.  
  
And right now, the possibility seemed to becoming more and more  
distant.  
  
Click.  
  
A shoe bounced off his windshield and landed on the ground next  
to his car. Van swore.  
  
"You're that idiot's brother?! He gave me a sixty-one on my term  
paper!" Hitomi screamed accusingly.  
  
Van nodded silently from the safety of his car.  
  
"He gave me a D-!" Hitomi continued, "and its all you're fault!"  
  
"Mine? Wai-wait a minute! Tha- that's..." Van stammered  
incoherently.  
  
GADDESS IS CUTE the neon sign obnoxiously flashed from the  
background.  
  
"You Die!"  
  
Van shifted to the end of his seat as the girl's face pressed into his  
window. He fumbled through his jacket for his cell phone,  
mentally timing how long it would take for the police to reach him.  
He could always scream and yell, but the gas station wasn't  
anywhere close to civilization. And he still needed to go to the  
bathroom.  
  
"DIEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,"  
Van recited as he dug through his car for his phone with trembling  
hands and limited success. He was going to remain calm. He was going   
to remain sane. He was going to sue once he returns home for   
psychological damages. "... someone gently rapping, rapping at my   
chamber door," he continued.  
  
Thud.  
  
"Die! Die! Die!"  
  
He hoped his car was okay. He couldn't quite tell what Hitomi  
threw at it.  
  
"... Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I sought to borrow --,"  
Van paused. What was the rest of the poem? He forgot. What was  
the title? He didn't quite remember that either.  
  
A gust of wind suddenly invaded his sanctuary, and Van caught  
himself before a frustrated yelp escaped from his throat. He had  
forgotten to lock the back doors.  
  
SMOG CHECK CHEAP flashed the neon sign.  
  
Hitomi looked frightening. Her face was flushed where it had been  
unhappily crushed against the window. He was pretty sure one of  
her shoes was still missing. He couldn't quite make sure from his  
position in the driver's seat, since she had chosen to position   
herself directly behind him. He didn't bother to move into a more  
comfortable position of observe her actions, but instead struggled  
to unlock his door. The manual lock snapped open, followed by the  
door, and he bolted for the safety of the supply store.  
  
He was out of the car in an instant. And just as he prepared to give  
himself some momentum, the ground suddenly pulled away from  
him and the sky titled at an odd angle. His legs came into view, and  
he had a strange sensation of being thrown backwards into a pool.  
  
Damn. His seatbelt.  
  
His body was twisted in an extremely uncomfortable position. He  
turned in a desperate attempt to free himself.  
  
Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
"Shut up!" Van accidentally screamed out loud as he pulled his  
elbow away from the steering wheel. The horn was really annoying  
especially with the car door open. It was becoming strangely stuffy  
somehow. He couldn't breathe properly.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Van froze. He couldn't quite see the girl from his position behind  
the seat, but he was pretty sure she sprouted bat wings and grew  
fangs.  
  
"I don't really have to do anything. You're killing yourself  
already."  
  
"Wh-what?" Van gasped.  
  
Hitomi's face suddenly popped into his line of sight. "Your neck,"  
she pointed.  
  
He suddenly realized he was choking himself with his seat belt. He  
untangled himself with some difficulty, and the girl watched with  
amusement. He could feel himself flushing angrily as he pulled  
himself into a sitting position.  
  
Click.  
  
A twinkie bounced off his windshield.  
  
"My dad called and said you're fired!" Allen called from the  
window of the supply store. "Your pay check's going to be  
deducted to pay for the damages. You can go home right now,  
Hitomi. A bill will be sent to you tomorrow."  
  
Van blinked. He glanced quickly at the girl sitting behind him for a  
reaction. Perhaps he should consider running again.  
  
Hitomi was unsettlingly calm. He swallowed uncomfortably.  
  
"I think we should go hurt that guy," she said, her voice oozing  
with honey and sugar.  
  
"Eh? No, wait! But I-" Van stammered again. He caught himself  
and flushed in frustration.  
  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter," Hitomi sighed indifferently.  
  
"Eh? Wha- what? But I thought -- didn't you -- but he fired you  
--" Van paused. His words sounded strangely violence-promoting.  
  
Hitomi shrugged, "He says that every time I damage something.  
But my stepdad doesn't ever fire me if he wants to sleep safely in  
bed at night with my mom."  
  
Van's eyes felt like they were unusually strained and bulging. He  
blinked.  
  
"I doesn't matter," Hitomi paused in thought, before turning to him  
with a bright smile. Van cringed. "I don't believe we've been  
introduced under very agreeable terms. Lets try this again. My  
name is Kanzaki Hitomi. What's yours?"  
  
"..."  
  
PLEASE HELP GADDETH flashed the neon sign.  
  
  
End.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Woah! My first finished mini-series!!!!  
YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!! I always thought it would be Crash  
and Burn but guess not. *sigh.... humm... not much to say here...  
but any questions, comments, or concerns welcome!  
  
Humm.. no caffine for this fic, inspired by flunking yet another  
test... .;; But after this Monday, I'm FREE! MUHAHAHAHA!  
Updates for the archive and awards coming soon... =}  
  



	4. Kill Another Human

Muhahaha!! I'm alive! I'm ALIVE!! uhh.. yeah.. .;; I thought I had finished with this  
fic four months ago, but then people encouraged me to write more... so... here it is!  
  
Before you read on, its strongly encouraged that you read the previous chapters of Kill a  
Tree, otherwise, this would make no sense. Actually, it would make sense, but... it'll take  
some thinking. And that's always not good.  
  
Warnings: Major OOC... general weirdness... etc.etc.etc.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kill Another Human  
by Rubie  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How about number eleven? The half pound steak?" a cheerful voice piped. "No.... wait.  
Make that a double pound steak, number thirteen."  
  
Van groaned audibly, having lost all past attempts at suppressing the silent screams of his  
pocket book. After last week's little unhappy incident at the gas station, why did he even  
consider putting himself through this? Perhaps it was to stuff a mouth with edibles and  
get Hitomi off his back. Or perhaps he felt a bit obligated since his brother insisted.  
  
/"Van, a girl in my class named Hitomi Kanzaki said that you promised her lunch a week  
ago and never kept to your offer. That's not very nice, is it Van?"/  
  
He scowled at the memory. Folken had no idea what happened, and had no right to  
encourage him to take a trip to a torture chamber.  
  
"This is lunch, Miss. We don't usually serve steak for lunch," the waiter mumbled, eyes  
roaming around the room to pin-point possible generous tip-providers.  
  
Van mentally deducted two dollars off his tip.  
  
"I'm afraid you didn't understand me. I. Want. Double. Pound. Steak," her voice, laced  
with a sickening coat of two-inch-thick molasses, inspired many customers to shoot  
suspicious glances towards their table.  
  
Van hid his face with his menu, concealing an embarrassed blush. He would never come  
back to this restaruant again. And what would he say to his classmates if they see him  
taking a girl out to lunch? They would tease him for days, no doubt. Then he would have  
to explain how she worked at the gas station and happened to make a couple attempts on  
his life. And then he would have to follow that explanation to how she forced his brother  
to make him to take her out to lunch, and he wasn't even sure how that happened.   
  
Wait. How did she ever convince him to take her out to the high-class, impossibly  
expensive French restaurant?  
  
He got cheated.  
  
Damn.  
  
"And you, sir? What do you want?"  
  
Van snapped back into focus with a jerk. "Excuse me?"  
  
"What is your order?" the waiter asked, his voice monotonous.  
  
"Uhh...," Van took out his wallet and counted his bills, glaring at Hitomi when she  
attempted to peek over his shoulder. "Water."  
  
"Water?" the waiter looked appalled.  
  
Van glared.  
  
"Ehhh? No way!" Hitomi said in disbelief, "Have you seen his car? This kid is rich!"  
  
The boy scowled when all eyes in the restaurant turned to fix on him. He slowly sank in  
his chair, eyes accusing. "Shut up," he whispered.  
  
"You are!"  
  
She leaned over the table in an attempt to snatch away his wallet. Van avoided it, jumping  
up from his seat completely and tipping his chair. It landed on the tile floors with a crash,  
drawing a few more silent curses from the people around them. Van flushed in  
embarrassment, scowling at Hitomi as he tried to shrink in size. She looked oblivious,  
however, and was excitedly pointing at his life savings. "See that? Credit cards! This kid  
here wants a double pound steak too."  
  
"Okay, Two double pound steaks. Your order will be ready shortly." The waiter walked  
away quickly, shooting uneasy glances over his shoulder.  
  
Van swallowed, slightly horrified at how loud it sounded in his constricted throat. He had  
half a mind to call the man back so he would at least have a witness in case something  
unfortunate happened. Well, too late now.  
  
"So...," Hitomi began, a wide grin spreading across her face. "I was quite surprised you  
actually agreed to take me here. It was a joke, actually..."  
  
Clang! went the chair as it met the floor.  
  
***  
  
The fork stabbed into the steak with a satisfying squish, and Van began sawing at the  
meat with a vengeance. Now, if only these knives were slightly sharper, a bit longer...  
  
Hitomi was thankfully silent for once, eating her lunch quite elegantly. They had been  
quiet for the better part of the hour, with the waiter and customers sparing them uneasy  
glances now and them. Van half expected her to sprout fangs and drink all the juices from  
the poor dead cow part before she worked on digesting the guts, but of course, that's not  
very logical.   
  
She would drink juices from poor ugly LIVE cows.  
  
"You're not angry, are you?" came a timid voice.  
  
Van looked up in surprise, "What?"  
  
Jade eyes observed him carefully, before offering him a small smile, "You look very  
angry. Was it because of me?"  
  
He paused, "Sort of," he finally blurted out. He looked away in embarrassment, cursing  
his frustrating tendency to blush at the worst possible times.   
  
"Then why did you agree to buy me lunch?" she asked, her voice sounding uncomfortably  
calm and sympathetic.  
  
"Because my brother told me to." Van regretted those words the moment they left his  
mouth. They made him sound strangely childish, like some poor kid blindly following his  
parents around. He glared at the mash potatoes  
  
"Want me to make it up to you, then?"  
  
He blinked in surprise, and couldn't help glancing at her. Hitomi looked oddly sincere, as  
if her previous teasing was from a different person. "Umm.. if you want," was all he  
could manage.  
  
Her eyes brightened up immediately. "Okay! This meal is on me."  
  
"Ehh? What? Do you have enough mon--" before Van could finish, a sharp, cold  
sensation touched his ankle. In response, his body lurched forward, and his face would  
have been speckled with leftover mashed potatoes and beans had not a hand caught his  
head. He had a vague impression of the table titling precariously, then turning completely  
to tear out from under him. His eyes blurred at the sudden change, and when they finally  
focused again, he was surprised to discover that he was lying face down against cold tiles,  
and a voice shouting in the background.  
  
"Oh my god!!"  
  
That was Hitomi.  
  
"Van! Are you-- we were just talking-- he-- and then he just-- oh my god!!"  
  
Footsteps. Van began to pull himself up, but hands forced his head back down again. He  
struggled, but the force against his head only increased, and his nose was smashed against  
the linoleum.  
  
"He's going to vomit!!" Hitomi gasped. Her voice was thick with worry and fear. "I'll  
take him outside."  
  
The hands hauled him forcefully to his feet, and he stumbled past the small crowd that  
began to gather around his table. Hitomi maneuvered him to a small back door and  
dragged him out at breakneck pace. He stopped at the small strip of grass that surrounded  
the restaurant, and paused to regain his balance.  
  
"I'm fine, Hitomi," he said reassuringly as he turned to face her. "I'm fine--"  
  
He halted when he faced her, the light brown bangs flowing like soft silk in the wind and  
her jade eyes almost glowing. The smile on her face made him wish that he still had his  
knife.  
  
"I know," she piped. "But as I said, lunch is on me, and we were pretty much done eating,  
right?"  
  
Van stumbled.  
  
"I dropped an ice cube on your leg," she continued, oblivious to his obvious distress.  
"And then created a whole scene, and pretended you were sick. What do you think?"   
  
The air was silent except for the sounds of deep breathing.  
  
"Well, that was really fun! We ought to do that again. Since I took care of this meal,  
you're paying for dinner tonight." Hitomi flashed a bright smile and watched him with an  
air of obvious innocence.  
  
Van caught himself before he could make a grab at her neck.  
  
  
End  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Muhahaha... umm.. well... this is the final installment... I think. I really didn't intend to  
continue Kill a Tree, but suddenly got inspired by some odd happenings... Comments,  
questions, or concerns welcome!!  
  
*sigh... only did 2 drafts of this. I usually go for at least 5 drafts, but I think I kinda hit a  
rump after the 2nd one. It reads kinda funny... 


End file.
